A Nightmare Come True
by Kayla Uchiha16
Summary: Orochimaru and the sound ninja are vampires and are after Sasuke. He wants to stay in Konoha but what happenes whan his beloved Sakura is poisoned? Will he trade himself for an antidote? sorry, i suck at summary's.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic so don't forget to review and tell me if I suck or not (:**

**I do not own Naruto :'( all characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

_Run… Chest is heaving. Lungs are pumping. Sweat is dripping. Legs are hurting. Don't stop. I can't stop. Keep running. I have to keep running. Darkness surrounds me, I can see nothing, but my legs carry me, leading me to what I can only assume is safety. All I can hear is my breath coming fast and hard as I run. It feels like I've been running for years. My mind is blank, my body is screaming for me to stop, but I must run. I don't know why, but I must. I have to keep running. A light, there is a light up ahead! I've spent so long running in the darkness now I can finally see the light. Closer and closer it gets. My heart gives a leap for joy. I reach out a hand towards the light, reaching out. Finally I am there, the light starts to come to my hand…_

I sit up in bed, sweating frantically. I've had the same dream every night for almost 8 years. My name is Sasuke Uchiha and I am now 16 years old. I live in the large town of the hidden leaf, Konoha. I live on my own in my small apartment. I have no family, as my older brother killed them all. I'm not going to tell you that story though, you probably already know it. I'm sure that if you Google my name or just 'Uchiha' then it would tell you. Although I live on my own, my girlfriend's always over. Her name is Sakura Haruno, and she can't move in with me as her mother is ill and needs her medical care 24/7. She's wonderful Sakura is. I don't know what I would do without her. She's my best friend and my teammate, along with the blonde dobe, Naruto. He's like a brother to me. As annoying as they both are and as much as I can't stand them, I couldn't live without them. This is why, during the final of the Chunin exams 3 years ago, the hidden sound village attacked. A man called Orochimaru wants my body for him to poses for himself so he bit me and gave me a curse mark. It almost killed me. And every day it hurts me, aching all the time and painfully throbbing when I train or go on missions. He gave me this curse mark during the Chunin exams and his final plan was to destroy the hidden leaf. It worked. Houses were destroyed and ninja died in battle to stop him. Orochimaru also killed our Hokage. The 3rd Hokage was a great man. Now, the Hokage is a great woman called Tsunade. She trains Sakura when Kakashi's too busy. Anyway, Orochimaru teamed up with the hidden sand in order to kidnap me, fortunately they failed. However, this fact made him more determined. The sand allied with the leaf so Orochimaru only has the sound, but the hidden sound is full of bloodsucking vampires. Kakashi has been training me in order to defend myself against them, but its hard work and it means I get less time to spend with Sakura. So many people have asked me why I didn't leave all those years ago to seek power, but the honest truth is that since me and Sakura started seeing each other; I realized that power isn't everything. One day I will like to kill my brother, but I'm not going to ruin my life trying to accomplish that.

I walk to the bathroom for a quick shower to wash off the sweat that had covered me from my sleep. I try to avoid my curse mark because even the lightest touch will send daggers through my body. However, the pelting hot shower on my neck is very relaxing. I wrap myself in a towel and brush my teeth. As I don't have training today I get dressed in some long faded-black jeans, a white t-shirt my pair of converse and my black and white Uchiha jacket. I tidy up my hair and make some toast. As I walk down the road to meet Sakura I grab myself the Konoha times. The headline today was about the hidden sound's most recent activity- the robbery of the hidden sand's hospital blood supply. The reporter says that Konoha should be on guard as the robbery is a sign that the sound villagers are gaining as much energy as they can in order for a big mystery event. Oooh I'm so scared.

"Hey Sasuke-kun! Is there anything good going on in the world lately?"

I look up from the newspaper and glance at my wonderful girlfriend. She was wearing a white polo shirt, a pink and white flowery patterned skirt and a pair of black Doc Martins. Her bubble gum pink hair was tied back with a white bow. Gosh she is beautiful. I smile back at her and give her a kiss.

"Not really, just more stuff about how we all need to fear for our lives." I fold the paper away, taking her hand in mine and walking down the road not knowing where we were going.

"Hmm that kinda sucks. You should be careful though Sasuke-kun. If they were to attack again then it would probably be to try and kidnap you. And the 3rd Hokage isn't here to protect us anymore." Her stunning green eyes looked up at me worriedly.

"You shouldn't worry too much babe. With all the training Kakashi's given me I think I'd be alright, it's just you that I'm worried about."

I bent down and kissed her forehead. She squeezed my hand in return and we came across a bunch of our other friends. Shikamaru was lying on the grass sleeping and Ino was stroking his hair. Kiba and his dog were chasing after each other around the whole field. Shino and Hinata were sitting on the grass making daisy-chains. Choji was eating a meatball sub and strangely enough, Naruto was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey Kiba, where's the dobe?"

"He said he's gotta talk to Lady Tsunade about something important. Oh, and he also said that he needed to talk to you at some point today."

He ran over and we knuckle bumped while I thanked him.

"So you got any updates on the vampire activities? I heard about the blood bank robs. Gaara must be pissed."

Kiba's clan are werewolves and they're a bunch of vampire hunters. The 3rd appointed them for the job of spying and hunting down the sound vampire movements. Also, Gaara was one of the sand ninja's who attacked Konoha but now he's the Hokage of the sand and our friend. He and his siblings, Tamari and Konkaro, are also interested in the vampire activities. They're gonna be more interested in them now that they've been stolen from.

Kiba started to laugh.

"Yeah, Gaara's sent his assassin-nins to track them back to their base. All we've gotta do is sit back and wait. I sure hope the Sand find out soon what they have planned. It's been 3 years for them to build up their energy for another attack, my old man said that he thinks they're coming for either our secret scrolls… or you."

"Yeah well, they come anywhere near the village and they'll have war on their plate. Plus with all the hidden villages joined now, we're one tough cookie to beat."

Sakura had gone over to talk with Ino and Hinata when Naruto came walking over, a lot slower than usual, considering that he always runs and falls over his own feet. Something was wrong.

"Hi." Was all he said. We all looked to each other then back to him.

"How'd it go with Tsunad-sama?" Shikamaru asked in his normal bored voice.

Naruto gave us a smile and rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah it was fine, she just shouted at me like usual."

At this everyone smiled back and started laughing and getting back to themselves. It seemed like it was only me who noticed the smile was fake.

"Hey Sasuke-teme I need to talk to you." He said so low that I almost didn't hear him.

"Okay sure. What's up?"

He walked on past me towards the town square and I followed. I assumed he was going to take me to Ichiraku ramen bar but when we walked past it, I started to get really curious. We walked in silence for a few minutes until we reached his apartment. Now, not only was I curious but I was also confused.

He opened the door and walked on in. Even though he didn't invite me in, I walked in anyway. He's house was always a mess and I was normally used to it. However now, I was almost sure he'd been ransacked.

"Um… Naruto? What happened here?"

He sat down on his bed that had had its sheets ripped apart.

"I was attacked last night."

Now I was shocked. Damn, today was a day full of emotions. There was a long pause until I could find the right thing to say. I sat down cross-legged on his bed at the end so I was opposite him.

"…Do you know who it was?"

It was all I could manage. I'd never before seen him so fragile. He looked up at me with sad eyes.

"Yeah… please don't hate me Sasuke, I honestly didn't want to tell him but he threatened to hurt you and Sakura-Chan and everyone in the village if I didn't tell him and he-"

"Whoa, Naruto just calm down! Just take a deep breath and steady yourself."

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. After a hesitation, he looked me in the eye and said very slowly,

"It was Itachi."

**End of the first chapter! Yaaaay! :D sorry it was a bit long i'll try and shorten it next time. please review and tell me if you liked it or not. Because this is my first fanfic I want to know whether I should continue this or not. Thanks! ^^ **


	2. Chapter 2

We sat in silence for what felt like an eternity. The words were swimming around in my now fussy head. I looked him over for any injuries that I could see, there were none. Naruto was sitting patiently for me to come back to reality, which was unusual because he would normally be shouting at me.

"What did he do to you?" I asked slowly, trying to stop my voice from shaking.

Naruto's eyes twinkled with sadness and for once I felt huge pity for him. It was only then that I noticed he was shaking. From what I don't know, fear maybe? Or even shock? I remember how I was after Itachi had gotten to me and my parents, Naruto's probably feeling the same things.

"Last night, when I was sleeping, someone knocked on my door and I thought it was maybe you or Kakashi so I opened it. He just barged in and pinned me to the wall by my neck. He wanted to know about you. He said he already knew about Sakura-Chan and he wanted to know stuff like, where you live and what your weaknesses are and stuff. I was so confused. I told him to piss off."

He stopped and looked away from me. I was still confused that my homicidal brother was simply gathering innocent information about me, or so that's what it seemed anyway.

"He said that if I didn't tell him then he would find you anyway and he'd get Sakura-Chan. I didn't believe him so I tried to get away from him…"

He paused again but this time he looked at me with the pity I had for him earlier. I urged him to carry on and patted his shoulder. "It's okay dobe, tell me what happened."

"I'm so sorry Sasuke; I wish you didn't have to find out like this. Not through me anyway. But granny Tsunade said I needed to tell you. Please don't hate me…"

He was shaking even more now and was almost in tears. I took his hand (not in a gay way) and gave it a light squeeze of comfort.

"Naruto come on… I hate you anyway." I said jokingly to lighten the mood, and I think it worked because he squeezed my hand back and laughed a little.

"You okay? You going to tell me now or you going to cry a bit more?"

"I am _**not**_ crying!"

We both laughed a little and I smiled at him to carry on telling me what happened. He smiled at me a little and took both my hands in his. (In a brotherly way!)

"It's your brother… He's a vampire."

I was in total shock. Itachi a vampire? Oh god. That must mean that he's joined with Orochimaru! If they're going to attack the village, and they have _**him **_on their side, they we're screwed!

"W-what did he do?" I asked again, this time not being able to hide the shakiness in my voice. Naruto took a breath and sighed. He then let go of my hands and unzipped his jacket. He had two puncture marks on his neck. I felt like crying. And I haven't cried since the massacre.

"Naruto…."

"It's okay. It didn't hurt too much." He said, zipping back up his jacket.

"So do you think he might be working with the snake bastard?" he asked getting back to himself.

"I don't know, I sure hope not. What did Tsunade say?"

"She just write-"

"Wrote."

"Yeah whatever, she **wrote **down everything I told her and said that I should tell you. She said she'll tell Jiraiya and that you should lay low for a while. You know, like not going out so much and she said that you shouldn't see Sakura-Chan as much too."

At this I scowled. Not see Sakura just because my brother might want to kill me? I've got so many people after me so why should one more matter?

"I suppose I could lay low…"

Naruto laughed,

"Yeah well you're gonna have to, cause Tsuade's assigned Kakashi to babysit you!"

He burst out laughing and my face literally dropped.

"_**WHAT?**_"

Naruto didn't stop laughing for a good hour at least and then we decided to go back with the others. When outside we noticed that the sky looked dark like it was going to rain. We got about halfway down the road when my cell phone started ringing.

"Hello?"

"_Hello Sasuke-Kun? Where are you?" _ Sakura's voice filled my ear and where she was so loud it almost deafened me.

"Me and Naruto were on our way back, why?"

"_Kakashi's here, he wants to talk to you right now. Here I'll pass you over."_

"Sakura wait!-"

"_Sasuke? Has Naruto talked to you yet?" Came Kakashi's normal boring voice. You'd think he'd be a little concerned for me._

"_Well you need to go home and wait for me there. It's almost dark. Tell Naruto to go home too."_

"Okay. What about Sakura?"

"_She'll also go home once I give her her phone back."_

"She's staying over at mine tonight. It'll be safer."

I heard Kakashi sigh.

"_She'll need her things and that'll take time so no, it would actually be dangerous because she would have to walk at night alone with vampires around."_

"I can go with her so she'll be okay. And you know that my training's been affective, I can handle it."

"_What if your brother turns up again? Could you handle him?"_

It was my turn to sigh.

"Then you can come with us, but you'll need to stay outside while she packs her things. It shouldn't take too long as she has most of her stuff at mine already."

"_That's fine. We'll meet you there then. Tell me where you are in case you don't show up." _

So I told him where we were while Naruto was trying to get me to tell him what was going on. When I hung up I told him what was going on and he was pissed that he had to go home without getting some ramen.

I only had to walk a short while to get to Sakura's house but they still beat me there. When I got there Sakura ran up and hugged me.

"What's Kakashi-Sensei doing with us?" she whispered in my ear as she hugged me.

"I'll tell you inside."

As we said, Kakashi waited outside while we went in and packed Sakura some clothes. I told her everything while I was throwing some clothes at her, including Naruto's event.

"Great, so He's going to be there **all night**? We're not going to have anytime to ourselves?" She started sulking.

"Sakura, I don't like it either. But if it's what Tsunade ordered then it has to happen. Besides we still get to see each other, we just can't have sex, obviously."

I came up behind her and pulled her into a hug.

"Hmm I know. I'm so worried about you though. Orochimaru's as strong as it is and now he's got your brother… what's going to happen Sasuke-kun? I'm so scared."

"I don't know Sakura, I really wish I knew…"

She turned round and kissed me. I was going to kiss her back but Kakashi burst through the bedroom door, making us jump.

"Get out, _**NOW**_!"

Before anything else could happen, a tall dark figure appeared in front of us and threw Kakashi across the room, knocking him unconscious. I moved Sakura behind me and stood protectively in front of her with a Kunai in my hand.

He turned round to face us. Even though I knew he was a vampire, I was still shocked to see that he looked the same. His hair was a little longer but still tied up in a pony-tail, his skin was a still a little tanned then mine, even being a vamp. And his eyes, oh god I hate his eyes. Gleaming red with the sharingan still activated, just like they were on that night.

"It's been too long little brother."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! I'm so sorry for the late upload, I've been seriously busy with school work Here's Chapter 3 for those who actually like my fanfic **

**I do not own Naruto! Masashi Kishimoto does and he is awesome for doing so :D please review!**

All three of us were frozen. No one moved. I could feel Sakura's hand on my shoulder shaking. Itachi stood as still as we were, but instead he was grinning at us.

"Sasuke, it's very rude not to introduce your friend."

At this, I felt Sakura tense up immensely.

"Why are you here?" I managed to get my voice to work.

"I'm simply here to negotiate with you Sasuke."

The way he said my name, it was as if he was rolling it around on his tongue, testing it.

"What do you mean negotiate? I don't want anything to do with you."

"Sasuke, it doesn't matter if you do. We _**are**_going to do this."

The thing with Itachi, he's so fast that if you blink he could kill you instantly. And I blinked. The next thing I knew, Sakura was lying on her back on the floor holding her arm and I was being pinned up against the wall by my neck. Naruto's words were ringing in my head

"_He just barged in and pinned me to the wall by my neck"_

It was only then did I realize that Sakura was hurt. Her skin was going grey, her breathing was shallow and her grip on her arm was so tight it was going blue. Itachi noticed my gaze and chuckled.

"Like I said, we are going to negotiate. I've injected her with a poison that will slowly and painfully kill her."

My heart was pounding so loudly against my ribs that I was worried it would pop out. I glared at him but he tightened his grip in response, causing my hands to claw frantically at his hand around my neck, trying to let some air into my burning lungs.

"However, there is an antidote."

My head was getting so fussy that I almost didn't hear him. My arms were getting numb and they fell to my sides as darkness started flooding my vision. Just as I was about to pass out from lack of air, Itachi whispered in my ear.

"You know where to find me little brother."

I was already unconscious when I hit the floor.

I woke up in the hospital. This didn't surprise me at all; the hospital could be considered my second home. I felt woozy but other than that I was perfectly fine. It was then that I suddenly remembered what had happened. The feeling of panic was clawing its way up my throat as I remembered the image of Sakura lying on the floor in pain. I climbed out of bed and stumbled to the door to start my search for answers. I didn't get very far though as Lady Tsunade walked through the door the very moment my hand reached the handle.

"And where do you think you're going Uchiha?"

She gently led me back to the strange smelling bed and she stood holding my medical notes.

"Sakura…?"

"Isn't doing so well."

"Let me see her."

"You can't, she's in intensive care."

I clenched my hands into balls of fists and bit my lip, hard. I was always inpatient. Sakura was going to die and it's my entire fault. Some boyfriend I am.

"We have no idea what she's been poisoned with. If my calculations are correct though, then I'd say she has less than 24 hours left."

The words were swimming in my head, my heart not believing a word of it. I had to do something to stop it.

"How long have I been out?"

"Only an hour. Kakashi told me what happened and he said he needed to talk to you. Also, you can leave as soon as the nurses have filled out your forms."

She walked over to the door and was about to leave,

"Tsunade-sama… Thank you."

I said so quietly that I almost thought she didn't hear me. But she turned a little and smiled at me. She left it at that.

I was able to walk out of hospital half an hour later after being violently thrown out from trying to sneak into intensive care.

It was only just dawn so the sky was a beautiful blue as I made my way to my house. I had no intention of talking to Kakashi but it is kinda hard when he was standing dead in the middle of the road waiting for me.

"Sasuke, if you even think about going to meet your brother then I will put you back in hospital unable to walk."

Damn, someone's a bit blunt.

I walked straight past him without looking back to see if he followed in pursuit.

A hand held firm on my shoulder and stopped me in my tracks.

"Please Sasuke. Promise me you won't do anything extreme."

I closed my eyes and thought my choices through. I could stay here in Konoha and let Sakura die. I would eventually move on like I did my parents. Or, I could go to see my brother and negotiate with him for an antidote. He would probably give me to Orochimaru and I'd be a vampire slave, but Sakura would live. Who's live is worth more? Mine or Sakura's?

"I won't."

When I got home I had shower and got changed into my ninja clothes. I ate some bread and soup before hiding a kunai in my back pocket. I looked at the time, it was 5am. I took a photo frame from my desk and sat on my bed just looking at it.

It was a picture of Team 7. We were at the beach, not long after the chounin exam. I remember the day clearly like it was yesterday. In the picture, Naruto was on the left smiling with all his might striking a peace sign, Sakura was in the middle with her arms wrapped around me sticking her tongue out at the camera. I was at the end, grinning a little with one arm around Sakura's waist.

I took the picture out of its frame and folded into my pocket. My decision was made up. It was just a shame I couldn't see Sakura goodbye. I got a piece of paper and wrote the only thing I could bare to say. My hand on the door handle, I looked back and took one last glance at my home.

I set on towards the one place I knew where my brother would be waiting, the Uchiha compound.

Kakashi walked over in the morning to check to see how Sasuke was coping. Everyone knew how much Sasuke and Sakura loved each other and it broke Konoha's heart to have to separate them.

He knocked at the door once, twice with no answer. Strange. He moved over to the window to find no one inside. He used his transportation jutsu into Sasuke's house.

He looked inside his closet to find his clothes all there and his food still all neatly in place. His bed was made and cold. It was only then that Kakashi saw the little piece of paper on the desk. The one word Kakashi wished he would never see.

"_Sorry." _


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does**

**Don't forget to review! **

I landed directly in front of the Uchiha gates, the chains that normally keep them locked was gone and only I have the key. He must be in there already. I had goose-pimples forming over my skin in anticipation.

Walking down the empty streets make me shiver. Bringing all the memory's back and making me remember all the nightmares they brought.

The front door of my house was left ajar the first sign of my doom. I could feel my heart hammering deep in my chest. I didn't bother taking my shoes off as I walk through the cold empty house.

I stand outside the room where I saw the death of my parents all those years ago, too scared to go in just as I was then.

"Do come in little brother, we have company."

My blood ran cold hearing Itachi talk as if nothing had happened, as if he was still my loving older brother. I take a deep breath and walk forward.

If I thought my blood was cold before, it was practically ice now. Standing next to Itachi was the beast himself, Orochimaru, with a sickly smirk on his face.

"Sasuke-kun, I trust you are well?"

When he said my name he put more emphasis on the 'S' making him sound like a snake. Ugh, he's such a freak.

I didn't answer him and Itachi glared at me clearly disapproving of my manners.

"So, I hear you have an opposition for me?"

"I want you to cure Sakura, and in return… you can have me."

They both had grins and Orochimaru gave a nod in approval.

"Very well, I'll get to it straight away. Let's leave before light comes."

"No. We heal her now. If we don't she will die."

He sighed and finally agreed. All three of us went to the hospital, Itachi keeping a close eye on me to make sure I wasn't going to escape. There were hardly any nurses on duty and as Sakura was in intensive care, there was no one there.

She looked dead. Her skin was grey and her hair wasn't her beautiful bubble-gum pink, it was dull and lifeless. She had tubes and wires sticking out of her where-ever you looked. I wanted to cry for her.

Itachi injected the syringe full of antidote into the drip in her arm.

"She will be better in the next hour, she won't remember a thing."

I held her hand in mine and kissed her cold forehead that I loved most about her.

"I love you so, so much…You're gonna grow up into a beautiful woman, get married to a great man and have wonderful kids. I wish I didn't have to say goodbye and I'm so sorry I couldn't say goodbye to you properly. Please don't blame yourself; you just need to let me go…"

I whispered, still resting my forehead on hers, cherishing my last moments with the only girl I ever loved.

"Sasuke, we've got to go." Itachi said and I could almost hear a hint of sympathy in his tone. I don't need his fucking sympathy, this is all his fault!

It shattered my heart into pieces just to let go of her clammy hand. I was probably never going to hear her voice or see her beautiful face ever again.

We jumped over the slumbering roofs of Konoha and straight out of town. I silently bid my friends who I classed as my family a farewell and left to face what was most likely my death.

**There's chapter 4! **

**Sorry it's so short, I'll try to make the next one a little longer. Hopefully I'll update soon.**

**REVIEW! **

**Pretty please! :3 **


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry i took so long to update :( so here's chapter 5 for those who actually read this**

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO! i wish i did though :)**

We had walked just beyond the outskirts of Konoha until I was forced to be tied up and unconscious. Not that I cared anymore, I was going to die anyway.

When I woke up I was on a bed in a small room. There was a desk in the corner with nothing on it, a hole in the floor (I'm guessing to pee in) and a door that had a window thing on it like they have in prison. (He was an ANBU he knows what a cell looks like).

To say I was scared was probably an understatement. I sat up at the sound of keys and the door opening, making the tiny room feel even smaller.

"Awake at last Sasuke-kun. Orochimaru-sama wishes to see you."

Stupid Kabuto, I could hear the fear for me in his voice from where I was sitting.

And with that, the door opened and my hands were re-tied behind my back. As we walked through the dark damp corridors I could only notice that the smell of blood hung thickly in the air. I wondered if the streak marks on the walls were actually water.

We came to a door that looked oddly suspicious. There was a door handle of a dragon which had sapphire diamonds embedded for eyes. My first question was why sapphire? Then I thought why on earth there was a door with a knocker on the inside?

Kabuto knocked 3 times, and then we waited. And waited some more… Eventually it opened a crack and a pair of dark eyes looked back. As if it never happened, the door closed again.

Hmm, strange. Not that I minded, I'd much rather be on this side of the door than that side.

I looked over to Kabuto and spotted two small marks on his neck. He looked to me and smiled. It was only then that i realised he was a vampire. He must have only recently been turned, as he was sighted by ANBU in daylight not far from the hidden rock.

Before I had any more time to think about that the door opened fully this time and I was shoved inside.

Secretly, I was impressed. The room was just like an exquisite ball. There was a wooden panelled dance floor at the centre with tables and chairs surrounding. Two marble stair cases leading spiralling to the upper floor where there were more rooms, red carpet throughout. Golden chandeliers hung from the high ceiling, causing the room to fill with a natural light feel. Of course there were no window to let natural light in, if there was, I think I'd actually laugh. There was a band in the far right corner playing violins and Chellos, giving the vampires on the dance floor a slow dance to enjoy.

As soon as I walked in, everything stopped and all eyes were on me, the little human.

The quiet drowned out into long agonising seconds until the man himself started to applaud. I think it was only me who looked towards Orochimaru who was now standing at a table filled with posh looking vampires smiling foolishly with his hands clapping. It was the only movement and sound in the whole room.

"Welcome dear Sasuke-kun! My guest of honor! Do come and sit down and enjoy the party!"

He started to laugh and so did everyone else in the room. He pulled out a chair and waved over. It's not like I had a choice to be fair, Kabuto was pushing me forward and all the vampires in the room were glaring at me as I walked past. I'd very much rather do as I'm told thanks.

As we neared the table, the party slowly went back to normal. It was only the few people at the same table that were glaring now. Kabuto untied my hands and sat me down.

I sat inbetween Orochimaru and some woman vampire. She had long blonde hair that matched her red dress perfectly; her dark blue eyes sharp and narrow, never leaving me. Sapphire like eyes… hmm just like the door handle actually. She smiled when she noticed me looking at her sheepishly.

"I hope you are well, you've not said a word since your arrival. Care for a drink?" The snake said while pouring me a glass of… blood?

"…um, no thank you."

I said, pushing it slightly away. He might want me to act like a vampire, but until I actually am, there is no way in hell I was drinking blood.

He chuckled, pouring me a glass of white wine this time. "Do forgive me Sasuke-kun; I am not normally humbled with the presence of a human in my home."

'Yes thanks for reminding me!' I grumble in my head. Everyone around the table chuckled and laughed, most going back to their original conversation before I came in. Oh shit, they can't actually read minds can they?

The pretty woman sitting next to me smiled a bit more and whispered, "Not all of them."

As my head was lowered I looked up through my fringe at her. She gave me a small un-noticed wink and started talking to the man the other side of her.

Great. So now not even my thoughts were secret. I wanted so very much to get out of here and go home. An image of Sakura came into my head and I dully remembered her laugh and smile. I'd only been away for little less a day and I was already feeling sad about leaving. For goodness sake Sasuke, pull yourself together!

Not soon enough, the vampires started to leave and there were only a few left in the room. Orochimaru had gone over to a group of vampires that looked like politicians to me, all dressed in black suits, Kabuto lingering at his heed.

"Who was she?"

The woman who sat at my table was sitting next to me again, he sapphire eyes staring into me.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

She smiled at me again and leaned back into her chair.

"She was very beautiful. The feelings that surged through you were so powerful; she must mean the world to you."

I forgot she could read minds. Anyway, why is she so persistent about Sakura? That life's over now.

"Sakura? A stunning name if I may say so. Please, what happened to her?"

Her eyes were staring at mine with such drama, geez women are so hard.

"She's gone now." Is all I said, hoping to drop the conversation.

"'That life's over now', you said. Did she get transformed? Is that why you're here?"

"No! I don't want to talk about her okay? Just leave me alone."

With her smile gone, she looked so sad. She looked like how I do when I think about my family.

"If you feel like you do want to talk about her, or anything, don't hesitate to tell me."

And she got up and went to bid her farewell to Orochimaru.

When it was just me, Kabuto and Orochimaru left, I was led back to my tiny room. Kabuto stopped by the door for a minute and looked back at me, who was now sitting on the dirty bed.

"The Princess seemed very interested in you tonight. Did she say anything interesting?"

My mind wasn't cooperating with me, I was tired and hungry and I wanted to be left alone. So my brain didn't realise that the only woman who spoke to me tonight was the woman who was pestering me about Sakura, but I would have said anything to be left alone to my sulking.

"She hardly spoke to me."

After a brief hesitation, Kabuto left and I heard about 10 locks be put in place outside.

I lay down and closed my eyes, seeing vibrant green ones in return…

.

**I'm so sorry I took so long to update, my school work has been manic.**

**Thank you so much to the 2 people that reviewed, it means a lot. **

**Oh and if you're bored waiting for me to upload this story then go read my other one 'My brother's keeper'. It's a sad ItaSasu and I hope you like it.**

**Please Review! **


	6. Chapter 6

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! KISHIMOTO DOES!**

My new schedule is a strange one. During the day, I would be locked in this small room and try to sleep, and during the night I would attend vampire parties or just be ordered to follow Orochimaru around.

I can't tell how many days I've been here, but I do feel somewhat thankful that I haven't been killed or eaten yet.

Sakura's POV:

It's been a just over a week since I woke up from my near-death experience. 8 days, 13 hours and 161 minutes since Sasuke was taken.

Taken. Not killed or left, but taken. Everyone tells me that he left Konoha so seek revenge for me; well that's what the 5th Hokage has been telling everyone.

Only I know the truth. I heard Itachi tell him that he had an antidote. I know Sasuke went to retrieve it but after that I have no clue. He must have gotten it because I'm still alive.

I feel dead though. Without Sasuke what is left in my life? I still believe he's alive though, I know how naïve I am.

Naruto is hurt just as much as me, but he's a lot angrier than me. He demands that the Hokage send him out with the search teams that have been sent out to look for Sasuke. He goes out searching for him every day and night, I never see him anymore.

Kakashi is just never there. He always comes round to check on me and tell me about his success on missions and about Sasuke, but he is never actually there. His voice and looks are one of mourning. He hasn't smiled since it happened, none of us have really.

After my shifts at the hospital I always sit by the gates of town until I either fall asleep or Kakashi takes me home…

Sasuke POV:

Tonight is a special occasion for vampires, so I was told by Kabuto. I don't know the details but basically all the important vampires gather and show their 'honor' to the King or Queen. How they do this, again, I don't know.

However it is rather suspicious that I have to go too. Just like my first night in this hellhole, Kabuto walked beside me to the weird door. At least this time I wasn't handcuffed.

But this time, just before the door opened and we were let in, Kabuto whispered to me,

"Brace yourself."

And for the first time in my coming here, I was scared.

**Okay im sorry this took so long to update but i'm now taking a break from writting, my exams are getting all ontop of eachother.**

**Sorry guys :( i'll try to update as much as i can my lovelys xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own anything! sigh**

The door was opened and I was pushed in none too friendly. The atmosphere was tense as once again all eyes were on me, this time there were fewer guests though.

In the big centre table where I sat the first time was a huge buffet of food. My stomach gave a low growl and I was shocked at how hungry I was. When was the last time I ate a decent meal?

"please do take a seat Sasuke-kun."

Orochimaru was already there with a glass of blood in his hand. The smile he bore sent my empty stomach to flip.

Kabuto forced me to sit inbetween Orochimaru and him. I'd never felt so intimidated before.

As I sat down all the other vampires in the room went to their seat too. They went back to their conversations if not in a harsh whisper.

"I bet you must be starving since your stay here, am I right? Please do help yourself; you will need your strength for later."

Ignoring his last comment, I dug in. I couldn't have cared less about manners there and then but if my mother was alive she would have knocked my head sideways.

Orochimaru chuckled at my eagerness and ordered the room to eat. If I hadn't been so hungry I would have comprehended that vampires ate at all, but I was too focused in eating to care. After all, I was only human.

"Is it good Sasuke-kun? ...Do try the wine it is lush."

He handed me a glass of red wine and I greedily gulped it down. I'd eaten probably half of my body weight by now without tasting any of it.

"And the apples, grown straight from my land."

He handed me a glowing red apple reflecting the light. It seemed odd. Now that I had food in my belly my mind was screaming at me that something was wrong.

"It's poisoned." I whispered, glaring at him with angry eyes.

He started to chuckle madly and everyone in the room looked to him, then to me, and started laughing with him.

"My boy, if I wanted to kill you I would have the moment I lay my hands on you."

He placed the apple on the table and continued to sip his blood, staring intensely at me.

I lowered my gaze and sat my hands on my lap,

"I'm no longer hungry."

He smiled even more and with a wave of a hand instructed Kabuto to take me back to my room. I was led out of the hall while everyone watched me go, and was taken to a room that was not my normal room.

There was a king sized bed in the middle of the wide room. It was covered in white bed sheets and looked too small for the room. There were no windows but on the far side of the room were some metal chains. On the other side was an open door. It looked like an ensuite.

I looked back to Kabuto but he just closed the main door and looked as if to be guarding it.

"What is this?" I finally asked because the silence was dreadful.

"It is Orochimaru-sama's room."

This did _not _help my panicked state and I started looking around for some mean of escape.

However before long the snake himself came into the room and beckoned Kabuto to leave.

For a long time we both just stood where we were watching each other's moves. Then Orochimaru slowly walked towards me and I backed away, only to be stopped by the end of the bed.

"I hope you had a delightful meal my love. However-"

He came even closer and I fell back on the bed trying to get away. He leaned down over me and his freezing breath was at my ear, making the hairs on my neck stand up.

"I am still rather hungry."

And he slowly made his way to the base of my neck. I put my hands on his chest trying with all the strength and chakra I had to push him off.

He opened his mouth and before I could brace myself, there was a soft knock at the door.

After a few seconds hesitation, he got up and opened the door an inch, refusing to let me see out of it. The person had a soft voice but it was so quiet that I couldn't hear what they said.

Whatever was said, Orochimaru looked pissed. The looked to me and then back to the other, then opened the door.

I immediately stood, because it was the lady that I had first encountered on my first night here. Her sapphire eyes still shone brightly and her hair swayed by her breast. She was smiling sadly at me.

"Your highness, if you must be the first then please let me-"

"You will leave us in peace Orochimaru."

Her harsh voice cut him in and it looked as if he would rip her head off.

"This is my mansion; you cannot tell me what I can and can't do."

"Yes it is your grubby mansion, however this is my country and you are to do as I say while I am ruler."

He opened his mouth to reply but closed it instantly and closed the door behind him.

It was then that I realized this woman was the princess that Kabuto was on about before. She turned and smiled at me.

"I am very sorry about all this young Sasuke, however I am here now and I will help you the best as I can."

She stepped further into the room and suddenly I felt safe. She took my hands in hers and seemed to be concentrating. She was a good few inches higher then I.

"Hmm, first I will need to get the virus out of you."

She took me to sit on the bed and placed my wrist to her mouth. I didn't feel frightened in the slightest; just a little anxious at what it would feel like.

"Am I allowed to drink your blood Sasuke? I am afraid it is the only way to get the virus out of your system."

Her eyes were dilated and she kissed my veins. I nodded sullenly and closed my eyes.

The feeling was bizarre. It didn't hurt but it wasn't pleasant, it was just uncomfortable. I could feel my blood being slowly sucked out and it was trailing down my arm.

She stopped and licked the rest of the blood away. When I opened my eyes it looked as if nothing had happened other than her eyes were fully dilated that it showed hardly any sapphire.

"You should be okay now."

She lowered my arm and put my hand back in hers.

"What was this virus?"

"It was planted in the food. It makes a human's 'free will' slowly fade and so you become the perfect slave. However, the vampire that wants you as their slave had to be the first one to drink from your neck. It is also illegal to use the virus in any circumstance, hence why I was called here."

"How did you know he was going to use it on me?"

"That first time we met we bonded and I hadn't been able to think about anything else other then you. So I planted a few of my guards into Orochimaru's cult in order to tell me if anything bad happens. I came as fast as I could. You must forgive me but I have to take you away from this."

She looked strangely happy but sad at the same time. I only just realized that she was stroking the back of my hand.

"I can't leave here. If I do, he will hurt the ones I love again."

"But he won't. Since he has committed a crime against my government he will be sentenced to prison or even death."

Relief flooded me in such massive waves that could have cried. However, Uchiha's do not _cry_. I could go home, to Sakura. I had almost forgotten her voice.

"Please, do not celebrate yet. I said I must take you away from this and I will, but the only way for me to do that is to make you my own. To make you into a vampire."

**I am **_**SO **_**sorry it took me so long to update, pleeease forgive me =[**

**Don't forget to review :D **

**I don't know how long my next chapter will be, but hopefully it won't be too long 3 **


End file.
